Aveces el orgullo sirve para algo bueno
by Kubuii
Summary: Las amigas de Akane se han dado cuenta que esta no aparta la mirada de Ranma. Así que... ¿Por qué no hechar una mano a esa relación? Saben que el orgullo es los más importante para Akane, y usarán esto a su favor para conseguir que la famosa pareja se acerque un poco más.


-¿Qué nos dices, Akane?

Akane desvió la vista, abochornada. ¿Por qué tenian que preguntarle eso ahora? Aunque la respuesta era obvia, (era el primer dia que se veian desde que finalizó la preparatoria, 3 meses después) le daba mucha vergüenza contestar que, pese a llevar dos años comprometidos no se hubieran dado todavïa su primer beso. Y no es que ella no quisiera, al contrario, morïa por lanzarse a los brazos de Ranma y besarlo. Pero no era tan fácil. Prometidas, padres, familia, lluvia... Y vergüenza. Si no fuera tan vergonzosa a lo mejor ya estarían juntos como pareja.

-¡Ah, ya sé!-exclamó Yuka- lo que pasa es que no te atreves.-la muchacha del pelo castaño sonrió al ver que Akane apartaba la mirada, avergonzada. ¡Tenía razón! Le daba mucha vergüenza admitirlo, pero ella se moría por besar a su prometido y no se atrevïa a dar el primer paso. Se le notaba. Últimamente, Akane no apartaba la mirada de Ranma; ni en clases, ni en el patio, ni en la hora de educación física... Se lo comía con los ojos, prácticamente. Tenïan 18 años, y Akane seguïa siendo tan inmadura como a los diez-i-séis. En parte, no era tan malo. Era la esencia de Akane, y no se habïa perdido.

-Akane, ¿has perdido alguna vez un reto?-Pregunto entonces Sayuri. Un no rotundo fué pronunciado por Akane. Entonces Yuka supo por dónde iba su amiga.-En ese caso, tengo un reto que no serás capaz de superar. Te propongo que beses a Ranma. Si no lo haces, nos invitarás a una cena a las dos.

-P...- Las palabras se le perdieron rumbo a la lengua. Sayuri advirtió el balbuceo mudo de Akane.

-¿Qué pasa, amiga?¿Vas a rechazar un reto?

Yuka sonrió ante la astúcia de Sayuri. Akane no podía rechazar un reto, era demasiado orgullosa. Era una buena oportunidad para que esos dos avanzaran un poco.

"No puedo hacerlo. Aun que me duela, no puedo superar este reto. Simplemente, no puedo."Pensaba Akane. Pero su teléfono móbil sonó antes de que ella rechazara aquel compromiso al que irremediablemente se estaba viendo atada.

-¿Diga?

-¡Akane! Soy yo, Ranma. Necessito que vengas a casa antes, hay mucha gente hoy en el dojo. Papá a salido para escaquearse, y tu padre está demasiado resfriado como para ayudarme hoy. Te necessito.

-Cla-claro Ranma-titubeó ella

-Akane, ¿qué pasa? Si no puedes o estás ocupada dimelo, ya intenraré ocuparme del dojo yo sol...

-¡No! No pasa nada, Ranma. Voy enseguida.

-Todavía tienes tiempo. La classe no empieza en dos horas.-replicó el chico de la trenza.

-Da igual. Estoy de camino. Adiós...- Al colgar el teléfono, Akane sonrió. "Me necessita..."

Al llegar a casa, Akane fué directa al dormitorio de Ranma.

-Vaya, que rápido has llegado-sonrió el joven. Akane, imitándolo, también sonrió, feliz. Se acerco a su prometido y le dió un fugaz beso en la mejilla.-Hola- Ante este acto, el chico se sonrojó violentamente.

-Te veo contenta hoy, ¿hay algún motivo en especial?

-Ninguno. Bueno, uno, de hecho. Gracias Ranma.

-¿Gracias por qué?-interrogó el pelinegro.

-Por todo. Por contar conmigo, por ayudarme el otro dïa con el curry, por comerte tu plato entero aunque estubiera asqueroso. Por todo, Ranma.-Dicho esto, la chica salió del cuarto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cantando.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora?¿Qué soy una boba, una cursi?¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso?" Reflexionaba asustada la chica del cabello corto.

Dos horas después, Akane ayudaba a Ranma con la classe. No es que Ranma no pudiera, pero el grupo de niños pequeños daban muchos problemas. En especial aquella joven de cabello largo, color azul eléctrico, como Akane. En las prácticas, siempre acababa dañando a alguna compañera o compañero.

-Gracias Akane. No sé si hubiera podido domar a esa fierecilla de Seyko sin tu ayuda. Si me concentro en que esa chiquilla no la lie, no puedo prestar atención a los demás...-dijo Ranma.

-No ha sido nada, sabes que me gusta entrenar a estos chicos. Les acabas cojiendo cariño, ¿no?

Akane se quedó entrenado un rato más mientras Ranma se tomaba un baño. Cuando acabó, entro en el dojo sin decir nada, mientras observaba a su prometida.

¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-El grito de Akane se pudo apreciar por todo Nérima. Ranma la había sorprendido cojiéndola de la pierna en medio de la kata, para corregirla.

-Mal, mal. Pensaba que ya te habïa explicado que la pierna tiene que ponerla un poco más alta. Con ángulo de 90 grados no llegarás a ninguna parte. Es facil de parar, y aunque tu contrincante sea un tan torpe como tú, no le harás desplazarse siquiera.-corrigió Ranma.

"Ranma... ¿Qué pasaria sí yo...?"Akane movió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Entonces se dió cuenta que Ranma todavía la sostenia de la pierna.

-Akane, ¿me estás escuchando?-se quejó Ranma.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella

-No me estabas escuchando...-suspiró con fastidio Ranma-¡Ahora me las vas a pagar!-Entonces Ranma tiró de la pierna que todavía sostenía y la elevó, provocando que Akane cayera de culo contra el frio suelo del dojo.

-¡Ranma!¡¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa?!¡Me has hecho daño!

-¡Eso por no escucharme cuando te hablo!-gritó el chico de la trenza sumamente divertido. Entonces tendió la mano hacia la chica. Akane se asió con fuerza. Una vez recompuesta de la sorpresa, Akane aprovechó la cercania con Ranma para poner sus manos sobre su pecho -cualquier contacto era bueno- y frunciendo el seño le dijo:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar algo parecido, Saotome-bromeó ella.

Ranma sudaba frio. La tenia tan cerca... Sus labios estaban tan cerca... Podía notar el aliento de Akane. "Y si yo..." pensaba Ranma. "Y si yo..." Pensaba Akane. Entonces sus rostros se acercaron más. Ranma pego su cuerpo al de su prometida, para tener todavía más cerca. Entonces...

-¡Señorita Akane! Me he dejado la chaqueta en...-las palabras de Seyko se perdieron rumbo a su boca al ver a su profesora y su instructor de las artes tan cerca. Pero se sorprendió aun más al ver la velocidad a la que esos dos se habían separado."Wow", pensó.


End file.
